Halo: The Warrior's Gladius
Halo: The Warrior's Gladius is a story in the Incognito Era mainly focusing on the Battle of New Mombasa, following Fireteam Beta Three and Jox Regdinal, while a Spartan on Anchor Team meets their demise. Prologue New Mombasa, 2552 Hannah recognized the place. She knew this place somehow, but seemed to have forgotten why. True, she had been taken into Project GLADIUS when she was six, but that almost seemed to it. The Spartan sighed, hefting her BR55H and looked around, angry with the Covenant. Glassing planets is one thing, but at least its quick. This...is slow and painful. Hannah motioned for the other two Spartan-IIIs on her team to come out of hiding. The two deactivated the photoreactive panels on their armor and looked at the Spartan-II, awaiting orders. Being the leader wasn't exactly Hannah's choice, but the two threes had silently made Hannah the leader, due to having more durable armor and also being the tallest, and much, much more. "Check your motion tracker!" Hannah said to them both as a red blip appeared on her own motion tracker, "Go camo, now!" The threes activated their photoreactive panels and one, Jack-I341, readied his DMR, finding a good spot to shoot from. The other Spartan-III, Jeremy-I334, readied his M45E Shotgun and hid behind a crumbling wall. A stealth Elite came out of nowhere, energy sword in hand, and Hannah augmented reflexes kicked in, spinning around and grabbing the Elite's wrist, but then getting punched in the visor for forgetting the other wrist. Hannah slammed her leg into the Elite's side, and the other two Spartan's began shooting, bullets bouncing off the Elite's shields. However, the shields cut out, and one bullet from Jack's DMR hit the Elite's eye. "Aargh!" It yelled, throwing Hannah into a crumbling wall, "You demons will be left behind!" Jeremy jumped onto the Elite, combat knife in hand, and stabbed the knife into the Elite's neck. "Take that, you bitch!" The Elite threw Jeremy off of his back and fell down, dying. "Let's go," Hannah said, getting up, "We don't want to see if he has backup." Jack-I341 looked through the rubble of New Mombasa, searching for anyone who had survived. "Anything?" Jeremy yelled over to Jack. "Nothing. Nothing at all. That's all I can find. Just stop asking!" Jack snapped, annoyed. Jeremy nodded, unfazed. This was considered normal in their team, and Jeremy at this point was used to it. "Quit your bitching and keep looking!" Hannah yelled to them, "Or do you was to get yourselves killed?" "What do you think Jay is doing right now?" "I don't fucking know, probably being 'A great and powerful leader of Anchor Team', or whatever they call it," Jack said with hostility in his voice. Jeremy nodded, at this point used to Jack's remarks. Jeremy walked away and saw a small glint coming from a highly damaged door. The Spartan-III tried opening it, but to no avail. "Hannah," Jeremy yelled, "I think I've found something!" The Spartan-II walked over and looked at the Three, cynical. Jeremy motioned to the door, and 218 sighed, annoyed. The Spartan grabbed the door and pulled it completely off of it's hinges. Hannah inspected the door suspiciously as she motioned for Jeremy and Jack to move into the dark house. Really? Jack thought as he turned on his flashlight, She's a Spartan-II. Jack put away his DMR and grabbed his M6C/SOCOM, preparing for a fight. Jack heard the annoying voice of a grunt. He put his hand into the air, signaling for Jeremy to stop. The two activated the photoreactive panels on their armor and saw the grunt calmy walk by. Jack grabbed his knife slowly and then slowly walked behind the grunt, stabbing the grunt in the throat. "Four more," Jeremy muttered to Jack. The other Spartan-III nodded, and rolled a grenade in the general direction of the Covenant soldiers. They heard the explosion and turned the corner, finding the broken bodies of four grunts and a Jackal. However, a gaping hole was there where a wall used to be, and he saw a suicide grunt running towards him. "No!" Jack yelled, firing his DMR at the grunt, the bullet hitting it in the forehead. The grunt went down, dropping both of it's plasma grenades, and both grenades exploded. Jox Regdinal got in the Scorpion Tank and saw the Scarab towering above. Jox saw the mechanical beast unleash a wave of plasma onto the city. Four buildings were cut in two by the blast, and the Scarab also smashed it's leg into another building. The Marine aimed the cannon at the leg of the Covenant vehicle and fired a tank shell, and Jox made the tank go to full speed. He rammed the vehicle into the leg of the Scarab and jumped out. Jox saw that the tank's engine was exposed. I could get in a lot of trouble because of this... Jox threw a grenade at the engine and Jox ran. The tank exploded and Jox saw the grey and blue Spartan jump onto the Covenant vehicle. "Fall back!" A gunnery sergeant yelled, and Jox ran for it. He stopped as soon he got far enough, and turned. He saw the figure jump out. The vehicle exploded in a flame of blue plasma. Hannah heard the battle from inside the building and readied her Battle Rifle. She activated her flashlight and walked through the door. The Spartan began running as she heard more gunfire, and stopped at the hole in the wall, where she saw her teammates firing on more Covenant. The Spartan saw a shimmer of active camouflage and tackled the Elite. She took out her combat knife and stabbed the alien in the throat. Aaron Pila prepared his BR55 and activated his communicator. "Anchor Four, I see the Covenant Shield Generator, copy?" "Wilco," Anchor Four said. "Wilco? What do you mean by- oh." Aaron saw the Spartan charge in with an SMG, shooting a small group of Grunts and Aaron saw Spartan-I420 pull out a knife and stab a Brute in the forehead. Aaron saw a suicide grunt run toward the Spartan and the ODST fired three shots, all nine bullets hitting the grunt head-on. The Spartan looked at the ODST and nodded. Aaron jumped out of his hiding spot and gunned down four more Unggoy soldiers. Aaron saw an Elite jump down and fire four plasma shots at the Spartan. The shots collided with the Spartan's shields and the plasma made a screeching sounds as the Shields strained to hold. Aaron pulled the trigger of his BR55 twice and blue shields flared as the bullets hit the alien. Dez' Morsov cursed. He was outnumbered, two to one. The Elite threw a Plasma Grenade at the Demon first, but he missed. Gods, Dez thought, right as the grenade exploded. The demon was knocked back from the explosion and hit a wall. Aaron saw the Spartan's body. Shit, the ODST thought. Aaron began to run. Dez saw the human run from the battle. Coward, the Elite thought, and the Sangheili ran after the ODST, not knowing that the Demon hadn't been killed. Hannah found the corpse of a fellow Spartan. Except that it wasn't a corpse. She saw the Spartan move his head slightly, groaning. He looked up and saw the Spartan-II towering over him. Relishing the moment, Hannah grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and lifted him up. "Identify," She said. The Black-Armored Spartan groaned. "Sierra Incognito four-two-zero. Anchor Team." Hannah saw two yellow dots on her motion tracker, and she turned and saw her teammates. "Whos this?" Jack said, annoyance in his voice. "Sierra Incognito four-two-zero," the Spartan said. Jack groaned, and gave Spartan-I420 the finger. Jeremy looked at Jack, annoyed. "You know him, don't you?" Hannah said, annoyed. Jack at Hannah, clearly annoyed. "He's Adam-I420," he said, pausing, "He's a Spartan-III" Aaron saw the drones fly at him. He fired four shots from his BR55 and reloaded, taking cover behind a wall. Aaron saw a young Marine run at the drones, MA5C in hand. "Private!" Aaron yelled to the Marine, "Get over here!" The Marine ran towards Aaron, plasma and needle fire following him. "Identify!" "Private Jox Regdinal, sir." Aaron was silent for a second. "What kind of name is that?" Jox looked ready to reply, but his eyes went wide as a shadow of a Charon-class Frigate went overhead, seeming to chase the Covenant Ship. Aaron looked up and saw the spectacle, amazed by the direction the war was heading. He saw the Covenant ship create a slipspace portal and go through, with the UNSC frigate following. Aaron's attention was back on the fight. "Focus, marine! We need to-" His words were drowned out by a loud explosion. Aaron looked and saw an Elite clad in gold armor standing in the distance, holding a Fuel Rod Gun. Aaron froze for a second, then fired four shots from his BR55. Jox readied his MA5C, obviously tired, and let loose a wave of bullets. Both bullets from each marine's rifle bounced helplessly off the Sangheili's shields. "Bullets aren't gonna cut it." "You think I don't know that?!" Jox said, annoyed. Aaron looked at the M45D Shotgun on Jox's back. "You know how to use that thing?" Aaron said, motioning his head towards the weapon. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with...oh." Chapter One Earth, 2562 Jay-I425 looked through the binoculars at the Insurrectionist compound. "See anything?" His sister, Jayne asked him. "More like, do you have a plan?" Kal said, obviously attempting to contribute to the discussion. "I have a plan. Jayne, you know that Active Camouflage module you found?" "Yeah, so?" "Give it to Adam." "Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Adam said, jokingly. "This isn't a joke, Adam. I need you to sneak in, find us a way in, so we can get to the objective." "If only Shane was here." Adam said, grumbling. They fell silent. Their friend, Shane-I422, had been lost to his augmentations years ago. He had been the stealthiest. Adam took the Camouflage and activated it, readying his SMG. He slowly crept down the hill that he and Anchor Team had been hiding behind and stopped behind a rock, SMG at the ready. Seeing nothing of importance, he continued on slowly, now in the open, managing to get inside the compound. Seeing that his camouflage was beginning to diminish, he checked his motion tracker and saw two red dots coming right at him. Adam saw the two rebels turning the corner and pulled out his combat knife and threw it. The knife flew and hit its target. Yelling, one of the other Insurrectionists fired their MA37. The bullets hit Adam's shields, and the Spartan emptied his entire magazine on the Insurrectionist. He heard the alarms go off. Shit. Jay heard the alarms go off. "Shit!" He yelled, grabbing the MA5D off his back. He fired four bullets at the rebels, getting up from cover. Jay took out a grenade, activated it and threw it at the Insurrectionists. The grenade exploded, and bits of the explosive sent a group of the rebels flying into the air. Jay motioned for the rest of his team to get up, and the other two Spartans grabbed their weapons, opening fire on their enemy. Kal pumped his shotgun for the second time and fired another round. The Spartan-III began to ran towards the base. "Kal!" Jayne yelled, beginning to run behind him, shooting nearby rebels. I owe you one. Kal fired another shell, this one hitting a rebel square in the chest. The Spartan saw two more running at him with knives attached to their rifles. Kal stopped and swept his right leg, knocking one of them off of their feet. As his foot met the ground, the other rebel opened fire, the bullets bouncing off of his shields. Kal was a blur as he tackled the insurgent, and took out a combat knife, stabbing his opponent in the chest. Jay ran after his sister, knowing full well she could get killed. Well, that explains her in a nutshell, doesn't it? Jay saw Kal beat up the two rebels, and Jay ran into the base. The Spartan kicked down the door of the building and began shooting his MA5D, the bullets all hitting their targets. Jay saw their objective. Kal and Jayne ran into the room, almost knocking over Jay. Adam ran in next. The group heard the sounds of Scorpions and Grizzly tanks surrounding the building. They heard the sounds of Falcons and Hornets flying above. "Surrender now, Demons." The rebel yelled, referring to the Spartans as the Covenant aliens did during the war, "Or you will feel the full power of the United Rebel Front!" Jay saw the Pilum rocket launcher leaning against the wall. The Spartan picked it up, noticing it was already loaded, and fired a rocket. The rocket collided with a falcon, which began to spiral downwards. "Get down!" He yelled as the Falcon collided with the ground, crushing a Grizzly tank. Jay realized his shields were completely drained. Jay ran over to the slipspace drive. "What the-" A gunshot from an M6C rang out. The bullet hit Jay in shoulder, and a searing pain shot down his arm. Jay turned and pulled out his M6H2, and fired a shot that killed the rebel. "What is it?" Kal said, annoyed. "It's been weaponized. It-it can take out all of them, right here, right now!" "Jay," Maria said, inside his helmet, "The objective is-" "Screw the objective! These rebels have done enough shit!" Kal stared at Jay. "Jay, what if we miss?" "You know we won't" Kal nodded. "You guys go." Shocked, the Spartans looked at Kal. "No," Jay said, shoving Kal back, "You run." Jay's throat burned terribly. "Jay-" Jayne said, voice cracking. "Hey, it can't be that bad, right? I'll make sure to kill lots of them before it detonates." Jayne hesitated. "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, alright?" She said, hugging Jay before walking away. Jay heard the voice in his helmet begin to scream. Adam and Kal followed, and they began to run as fast as they could. Jay turned back to the slipspace drive, now a bomb, and pressed the button. Jay saw an Insurrectionist run towards him. "Screw you," Jay said, shooting the rebel in the head with his sidearm. A bullet from an SRS99 went through Jay's leg. Jay fired another shot from his M6H2, and then heard the bomb's warning signal go off. Everything went white. The voice of the AI stopped. Jay suddenly saw stars. Chapter Two New Mombasa, 2552 Jess-007 broke down the door of a small, presumably abandoned apartment, looking for civilians. BR55 at the ready, she took note of the plasma damage on the ceiling. The Spartan-II grimaced at the sudden smell in the room. Her helmet filtered out most toxins, so if she smelled that, it mustn't be dangerous. That, or her helmet was breaking. Which would be the least helpful thing right now. Category:Stories